


Two Halves on the Same Side of Deception

by Witchofneigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchofneigh/pseuds/Witchofneigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other's would think they weren't meant to last. They knew otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves on the Same Side of Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I actually ended up writing for a vocabulary assignment for class, so I apologize in advance.

To any outsider, their relationship would have seemed Truculent: he was always shouting contumelious words at her in attempts to seemingly bring her down; ready to remonstrate with her every time she thought up a new scheme he wanted no part in, and she was always cracking jokes at his flaws, apostrophizing with glee at every blunder he made. It didn’t matter what plebeian insults he threw at her, she’d have her fun at the extent of his short fuse. But that was just how they worked; some couples were each other’s auspices, always there for support, others were there to humble and lovingly torment each other. These two were clearly filled under “other.”

  
An outsider would say he was filled with acrimony; everything he did was seemingly biting and fastidious. One wrong move in his eyes and he would be on you letting you know just how much he thought you failed. They would say she carried around contumacy on a leash; nothing anyone said could sunder her from her ways. She regarded anyone with the same acumen a lawyer might pour through a case file of a condemned man to find the one defense to grant him the innocence a community would regard as odious and sickening.

  
But when hidden from the supercilious looks from others, those who spurned them for their constant outbursts, they regarded each other with veneration. His anger suddenly took an air of exigency driven by worry and by his own diffidence at himself to be worthy of her. Her defiance’s impetus revealed to be the need to mask her fear of falling short.

  
Separated they were two lachrymose beings; unable to withstand the sundering of those who thought them to be at fault without the support of the other. Together they formed a propitious pair; both serving to expostulate each other out of their fears and insecurities. They turned each other’s hidden demons to harlequins; laughed at every ill presentiment they had without reasons or evidence to worry; turned every diablerie the night played on them into opportunities to share in spoken adventures of strange and unknown worlds created on the spot by whatever crossed their minds.

  
That was really how they worked.

  
Perhaps the world perceived them to be an atrocious match set up the fail the minute it was initiated. But what others thought mattered little to the two, for they knew the truth behind their match, and they knew they were set to stand together until his harsh comments faded and her rebellious actions settled which was safe to say would be never.


End file.
